


Are you single?

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: inspired by this twitterhttps://twitter.com/jackbumanti/status/1150538461624991749?s=19





	Are you single?

眼前的男孩可能因為有些醉了、說話有點停頓而模糊，剛剛男孩就直直盯著他，然後一言不發地走過來問能不能坐在這裡，林在範挑眉，猜這人應該喝醉了，但只要沒醉到快吐在他身上的程度，還不至於讓他板起臉拒絕。

男孩坐在林在範身邊，酒吧裡嘈雜的音樂與昏暗的燈光下，男孩大膽地貼近他的身體，靠在林在範的手臂上肩膀上，臉蛋因為透著醺紅而非常可愛，眼睛很大、笑起來會露出一排有一點點不整齊的牙齒，嘴唇看起來紅軟濕潤，非常適合被吸吮與啃咬的樣子，男孩大膽地跨坐在他膝頭，用牛仔褲下飽滿的臀部磨蹭著林在範的大腿，隔著兩個人的褲子也感覺得到他小屁股的彈性，林在範不自在地挪動了一下身體。

男孩磨蹭著他的肩膀開口問，「誒哥、你單身嗎？」，林在範疑惑的眼神轉向他可愛地微翹的鼻頭，仔細地看著帶著酒氣的漂亮男孩，從他的額頭到胸口掃了一遍，然後緩慢地說，「我有男友啊、不是單身。」

完全林在範出乎意料之外地，男孩盛滿亮光的大眼睛瞬間一陣顫動，水光流連，然後竟然眼淚啪地一大滴落在林在範的肩膀上，第一滴之後是第二滴，T恤上濡濕的痕跡越來越擴散，男孩的落淚也漸漸變成了哽咽中混著一些抽噎，而接下來男孩甚至直接趴在他的膝蓋上哭得上氣不接下氣。

林在範嘆了口氣，拉起男孩，用自己的T恤隨意抹了他的臉，牽著臉頰因為哭泣而更加通紅的男孩回到自己的住處。

王嘉爾的確喝得很多，他覺得自己腦子又暈又漲，也克制不住自己想哭想撒嬌的衝動，他順從本能地在眼前這個男人身上又蹭又抱，把眼淚鼻涕抹在那人的T恤上。

林在範嘆著氣把人推進浴室，讓王嘉爾舉起手來、脫他的衣服，打開蓮蓬頭調整水溫輕輕地沖洗著他漂亮的頭髮、臉蛋與身體。

水的暖意與與輕柔的觸撫讓王嘉爾終於停止啜泣，哭的紅紅的鼻子可愛地微微抽了一下，林在範笑著用柔軟的毛巾洗乾淨眼前的男孩。

自己也快速沖洗好之後幫裸著的王嘉爾吹乾頭髮，他看起來還沒有酒醒，嘴裡還嘟噥著說你有男友不要碰我、肌肉線條明顯的手臂輕輕地推著林在範手裡的吹風機，林在範不置可否，只是把吹乾頭髮、擦乾身體的光裸男孩扔上床。

眼睛哭的紅紅的，被丟在柔軟的雙人床上，林在範喜歡的深灰色床單更襯出男孩的肌理與膚色光澤，分明的胸肌腹肌以及因為鍛鍊而非常明顯的人魚線讓他的身體看起來非常美好，林在範壓上去把人打橫按在自己腿上，一面讓自己的陰莖有意無意地戳刺到男孩的身體或是腿，一面揉捏著男孩彈潤而結實的臀，毫不意外地王嘉爾開始呻吟，林在範難得地有耐心，慢慢地揉著直到他感覺男孩的陰莖也開始勃起，微微地碰觸到他的大腿皮膚。

王嘉爾覺得委屈，眼睛又不由自主地酸澀起來，淚水聚集時他轉頭看了還在捏他屁股的林在範一眼，接收到撒嬌訊息的林在範忍不住笑了出來，停止了揉捏，開始拍打王嘉爾臀部的柔軟肌膚，軟膩的手感以及對方發出的、漸漸明顯的呻吟聲令林在範更加興奮，於是他按照自己的性癖逼著對方叫Daddy。

「Daddy please, 啊──Daddy，請……請放進去吧、啊」明明是被打了卻又異常興奮，王嘉爾扭著身體摩擦著床單與林在範的大腿，留下一點濕濕的痕跡，而捏著他屁股的林在範往他後面的小洞裡擠潤滑液，就著那些濕滑的東西用手指按摩著，然後在王嘉爾又哭出來的時候用手指操他，他操得又快又狠，今晚攝取了不少酒精的男孩感覺起來體溫異常地高，那個部位濕軟高溫地裹住林在範的手指，配上嗯嗯啊啊的叫聲，林在範把溼透的手在自己的陰莖上滑動，確認夠濕滑之後才插入王嘉爾嫩紅的小洞裡，王嘉爾又是帶著哭腔地一陣亂喊，林在範實在懶得仔細聽醉鬼說的話，然而王嘉爾鍥而不捨的胡言亂語還是伴著呻吟傳入他耳裡「嗯、好硬－Daddy幹我、」「嗯啊－你、你有男友不要碰我，啊－那裏好酸、不要、」

當然他還是按照自己的速度好好地把王嘉爾翻來覆去地操開，操得男孩邊哭邊推他的下腹，但小穴卻不停地收縮痙攣，又濕又黏地不願放開他的陰莖，林在範扯過男孩的手腕當作施力點，下身持續地往更深處挺動，直硬的陰莖完全戳在王嘉爾內部又熱又嫩的軟肉上，使他毫無預兆地在林在範抽插的過程中達到高潮，射在林在範的小腹上。

整個晚上王嘉爾都挺大聲的，那些呻吟淫亂到有些令人害羞的程度，Bam真的不是故意要窺聽兩個哥哥房間裡的私事，但天哪他們的房間分明加強過隔音了啊。Bam在這個他其實沒睡多少的夏日清晨、一邊吸入冰涼的牛奶一邊想著，他絕對不要再讓這哥胡亂喝酒了。

昨天晚上叫得彷彿GV一樣的男主角出現了，穿著鬆垮的運動短褲從林在範房間裡慢慢踱出，自然地也為自己倒了杯牛奶，然後揉著一頭亂七八糟的頭髮跟喜歡的弟弟說了聲早。

「哥你昨天真的喝太多了，我覺得以後你真的不應該喝這麼多。」Bam覺得自己聽起來再也不會比現在更真誠了。

「拜～託～，我昨天哪有那麼醉啊、」

「你、昨天、一直跟在範哥調情，」

「那又怎樣？？他是我男朋友誒」

「你還問他是不是單身、他說不是之後你就哭了」

王嘉爾嘴裡的牛奶噗一聲噴出來，他還以為昨天只是個很平常的與男友恩愛的晚上，雖然屁股上的痕跡讓他有點疑惑，畢竟林在範平常並不真的那麼著迷於打屁股這事情。

「你哭得超慘的，尤其是我說我有男朋友的時候。」昨夜GV裡的另一個男主角出現了，若無其事地接過那杯王嘉爾喝了一半的牛奶，一邊喝著一邊又捏了一下王嘉爾的屁股。

雖然宿醉未解頭痛欲裂，屁股也有點痛，但看著單眼皮的男朋友，王嘉爾覺得自己有點幸福。

Fin.


End file.
